


One Thicc Biker Chick

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Middle aged Biker Chi-Chi, Smut, Young innocent Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: (Fantasy) When a robust straight forward, no nonsense Biker babe has her eyes on you is there any real hope of escaping that hungry lustful gaze or just holding on for dear life and hoping you aren't crushed underneath such a strong willed woman? Smut Go/Chi.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 21





	One Thicc Biker Chick

She sat at a small out of the way hole in the wall diner with a female friend since they were young girls. Outside this family eatery were two massive motorcycles, one decorated with a thick powder blue Harley, custom built V4 engine that gave it more horsepower than a small car, a thick back tire that was covered by a custom rear fender decorated blue flame that held one of the girls’ face in the painting. The other was a lighter purple with trimmed white accents creating the image of a dress being pulled apart on the top gas tank. It slimmed down to the image of a pair of black underwear suspended in a dark satin colored fender by a pair of female hands. Both were resting on their kickstands, while worn and ridden they were still in immaculate condition. Given the greatest of care by their owners, which were currently inside.

One was clad in skin tight black jean shorts, indecent for a woman like her in her late thirties, with thick muscular thighs. The boys who cat called her, thicc, she didn’t mind it however, as she had cut up leggings underneath. Riding up to a jean short cut off top, it was held by two buttons at the bottom. The well endowed woman showed off her cleavage line that plunged deep exposing nearly half of her forty two DD chest. One spiked metal bracelet covered her arm, a decorative piece more so than a weapon, her other arm bore a bright red thin bandana, a piece from bonnette that she used when working on her bike. A black bra hidden barely by the cut off jean top was all that kept her from spilling out her goods to the world. The only markings she showed was on her back,  _ World Class Bitch.  _ Embroidered onto the back of her jean jacket as a patch of honor.

A pair of high black top biker boots rode up to her mid ankle. Along with two large hoop earrings that were played with by a black gloved hand. Her hair in a messy bun, aside from two long spiked bangs that cut down framing her face the majority of it remained put together but several strands of hair, lost on their ride were now freely slipped out from their once collective grouping. With her lips only covered with a light pink lipstick. 

Only a healthy one hundred and eighty pounds of pure raw woman she just took her sips of coffee enjoying the freedom for a few minutes. Her helmet set underneath her boot with the face of a green dragon biting into the helmet as its decorative artwork. 

“I’m hungry.” A low suggestive rumble escaped from her, her eyes sadly missing anything in this establishment that caught her eye. A truck driver, a farmer, a few city boys sitting at the counter. “Momma Chi-Chi needs to do some heavy baking tonight.” What she needed was something with some proper meat, a full exclusive all you can eat beef and sausage thick with some cream. Of course, she wouldn’t dine without a little sample of her own, some cinnamon apple crisp slices, with two full glasses of milk, and full turkey basted buns ready to be eaten and devoured at the first sign of a worthy customer.

Across from her wearing a light brown covering, a bob haircut framing her face with that light blue hair was her best friend. While not quite as well endowed as her friend her vest was zipped up to expose a bit less of her goods. Her back marked with  _ Princess Bitch  _ in gold stitched letters along a black border patch. A cigarette in her lips as she looked at a paper and sipped some late coffee.

“Don’t I know that feeling.” She commented, “One healthy boy for the night, someone to really cream in my coffee would be nice.” A grin showing on her lips as both of the women looked to one another. Finding their juvenile innuendos humorous they both laughed.

“Didn’t you have some stick? Yams or something?” Chi-Chi said, sipping her coffee again. Recalling that her biker buddy had ridden some big shot for awhile.

“Yamcha? Oh gods that was a disappointment, good on the eyes but that's all he could manage, not enough power to spank my ass the way I wanted.” Bulma responded, “Professional ball player, hah, I bet he sure did play with balls. Couldn’t handle this thick ass.” Smacking her side, “Not one bit.”

Both women had been riding around out of frustration. Most weekends treating their bikes like they wanted their bodies. Ridden hard, ridden fast, and most importantly ridden long. Both girls had been salivating at the prospect of finding something to fill up their gas tanks with, but unfortunately all of the pumps were just unleaded.  _ They needed  _ **premium.**

But as the door opened up to the diner a young face popped into frame. Standing out immediately with his bright orange gi, and his insane black spiky hair which went everywhere. 

WIth Bulma’s back to the door, Chi-Chi saw him first. Her eyes immediately narrowed, her attention on her friend slowed down as the world moved slowly.  _ ‘He looks young.. Maybe nineteen or twenty?’  _ Her observations of his features going to the way he wore little clothing but even she could see the definition on his arms, the bulge of his neck.  _ ‘Oh me oh my…’  _ He came to the counter smiling, exchanging a friendly hello with the waitress behind the counter. 

Her eyes slipped further down, as he spun slightly in his seat, zeroing in exactly where he kept his  _ gear shifter  _ in those orange pants. “Oh… yes…” She almost groaned, biting her bottom lip. Chi-Chi’s face shifted into a blush with dark intentions. 

An innocent young boy, out in the middle of nowhere rocking a nice body and an excellent kickstand.  _ ‘This world class bitch hit the jackpot.’ _

Catching onto her gaze. Bulma looked over her shoulder towards the counter and immediately she knew that there was a prized catch just a few feet away. Both women then looked to each other. “Match?”

“Match.” Chi-Chi held up her fist, her eyes glaring daggers into her long time friend. “One,” They raised their fists, “Two,” Both stopped at around the same height, “Three!” They both said in unison. Chi-Chi’s hand slapping into a rock, Bulma’s into a pair of scissors.

“Aww that’s not fair!” She whined her hands pounding the table, a sore loser on the best of days. “I want him!”

Chi-Chi just licked her lips, a victorious grin spreading over her face. “Next time bitch, next time.” Leaving Bulma to just huff and cross her arms to pout. 

Unbeknownst to the game being played to decide his fate, the young man sat at the counter waiting for the woman to come back and take his order. He looked to the clock on the wall figuring that he could fit in a snack before the person he was waiting for would finally arrive.

“Man, Vegeta just doesn’t ever show up on time. I mean I know I’m fifteen minutes late… so what’s his excuse?” The young saiyan Goku had been waiting to hear something from Vegeta. He’d been on this planet for awhile and hadn’t found anything that told him it was a threat, if anything it was a great hiding spot should they need to flee from Frieza.

“Oh man, I hope he didn’t already leave and take off.” Goku lamented, one hand holding up his chin as the other strummed along the top of the countertop. It also didn’t help his situation that he was practically starving. He hadn’t been able to eat anything for the majority of the day and most of the places around here weren’t catered to serve his needs for some good protein.

“Man I could eat a whole whale at this point.” His stomach was already gurgling internally. Since the kitchen wasn’t working quite yet he would have to wait another ten minutes.  _ Ugh I just want to talk to Vegeta and eat before my stomach kills me. _

But as he remained there a new presence joined his side. While not one to really take notice,  _ it was very hard not to.  _ A full woman took a seat just next to him, if her garb was anything to take note of, his nose was immediately punched straight in the face with the smell of feminine arousal. It was coating her like rich perfume. Pheromones screaming to any male with a functioning scent of a K-9 dog that there was a bitch in heat. Which was a problem, because Goku was really, really bad with women.

“Hello there, sugar.” Chi-Chi said sliding one leg up and over her other knee exposing just a hint of the tight channel nestled between her thighs. 

“H-Heh-Heh- Hi!” Goku replied nervously stammering, his face going red due to embarrassment but also because of his sensitive nose.  _ Oh man, oh man, what am I gonna do?! _

Chi-Chi leaned a little closer, dipping her back just enough to let her chest sway in front of him and his eyes. Bringing those black orbs right back up to look into her brown ones. “You new around here, darlin’?” 

“Uh-Well- Yeah- maybeyoucouldsaythat.” He stammered, quickly finding himself almost overwhelmed by this woman’s boldness. Goku was feeling accosted almost as she brought a hand and touched his knee. 

Chi-Chi was feeling giddy, this little thing was so innocent and pure.  _ I can just eat him up… not that I don’t plan on doing just that in more ways than one if I get my way tonight!  _ She stroked his knee, gripping the side of his thigh with her gloved hand. “What’s your name?”

“G-G-Go-Goku.” He stuttered as the woman’s hand squeezed his leg almost testing it. “Am I making you nervous, sugar?” There was always a line between fun flirting and scaring a pure heart like this, some couldn’t always handle a woman like her and she didn’t want to chase this one away. Chi-Chi had her fair share of boys but she really liked the nice ones. How quick she could devolve them into groveling bundles begging her to let them cum.

Already she could imagine what she wanted, her ass up in the air as this fine little man smacked her round cheeks with his palms and thrust into her dripping cunt like it was he was running the last leg of a marathon. But her touch wasn’t just flirting and she could tell that muscle wasn’t just for show either, no stringy boy underneath that little gi. Nope there was some serious steel, and judging at how his pants were bulging slightly, he had an even thick steel rod to give her.

“K-Kinda.” He admitted and the woman pulled her hand back and he felt some relief. Sweating, he brushed the back of his hand. “I’m just lookin to eat. If that’s okay?” Trying to restart the conversation in another direction, hoping that Vegeta might come and give him an easy out.

_ Oh that’s a bingo.  _ “Really? Well if you want to grab something to eat, why don’t you come back to my place. I’m a professional chef you know and I’d love for you to try some of my  _ personal  _ **_home_ ** **_cooking.”_ **

Goku’s eyes widened considerably. If she had planned on striking gold, she had hit the nail right on the head. “How good?” Striking deep at his greatest weakness, a saiyan stomach.  _ “Very,”  _ Chi-Chi’s tone implying connotations that it was anything but food. “Can I ask your name?” Wondering just who this mystery chef was, maybe he’d heard about her or something, not that he’d forget a face or a body like this.

“Chi-Chi, sugar… you can call this momma Chi-Chi. My house is just a few miles away.” She said offering him her hand, “I promise you the best home cooking in West City.” 

Goku thought about it, but Vegeta was already late and probably already had left…  _ eh I mean it could be really good and I am hungry.  _ “Sure.” He took her hand and before he knew it Chi-Chi pulled him up to his feet and his heels rubbing into the floor as she practically dragged him outside. “H-Hey,” Noting she was pretty strong for a human. But Chi-Chi didn’t seem to care. She pulled him to her bike, and in one fluid movement threw one leg over and sat down. Pulling out the ignition key from between her cleavage and with a twist fired up the engine. 

  
Revving the engine with her one hand, she settled into a steady low rumble. Satisfied that her bike was running smoothly she looked towards her prize.

Her eyes showed an unmistakable hunger. “ _ Get on.”  _ She almost ordered and with a slight hesitation Goku got on behind her. He’d barely settled his weight down before the back tire screeched and Chi-Chi peeled out from the parking lot. Skipping over the curb she hammered down on the throttle so quickly Goku’s hands grabbed at her body. Finding her melons with his large palms, squeezing them and pushing them in such a fashion that made the driver already cry out elation. She shuddered as his fingers squeezed at her tits as he tried to steady himself as she rocketed down the expressway. Only the black rubber trail that rolled over the curb showed any lingering marks that they had even been there.

Five minutes later a proud and angrily looking man entered the diner looking for someone. His black flame upswept hair catching another woman’s eye as a pair of blue eyes and red lips had found something for herself...

They broke almost ninety miles an hour as Goku’s grip on her breasts only increased, making the biker woman moan vocally in approval. “Move them up and down!” Chi-Chi demanded as Goku held onto her. “Play with those big tits of mine, sugar.” There was nothing quite like having your body toyed with while riding full boar on the road, a rush of adrenaline and pleasure. Rough palms, coarse jeans, it was enough to make a girl crazy!

“Huh?” Goku replied confused by what this woman was talking about. “Do what?”

Chi-Chi held the bike steady with both of her legs, pinning the front spoke and letting her two gloved palms grab the hands squeezing her chest and began to roll and knead them up, down, together, and apart. “Like that.” She told him, sometimes a little demonstration was always needed. Her voice caught itself in the back of her throat. The stirrings that were beginning to build in her damp panties were just the beginning fire.   
  
“Why?” He didn’t get it, why was playing with a woman’s boobs so important? Finding himself a blit flustered as this woman kept asking him to do weird things. But her cheeks were a lighter shade of red, the skin a little bit sweatier and that scent, despite the speed was currently wafting right up and into his nose.

Chi-Chi growled in irritation, but she wasn’t going to back down. She was already revved up like her engine to come back down right now. “When we get back to my place you’ll see, I promise you sweetie!” She was ready to get teased, she needed this foreplay. The night was already being planned before she had even got home. Chi-Chi was going to be dripping and ready to feast on her catch the moment she kicked the door down.

“Oh, well sure, if it’ll help you cook better.” That he had no complaints about, while slow on the uptake he didn’t take long to find out what Chi-Chi wanted him to do. Vocalizing his praises and telling him harder or grunting at him.

Her buttons popped free as Goku’s actions now exposed the thin black bra that was quickly assaulted by his hands. Squeezing the flesh, rolling it and pulling in movements almost like turning the dial on a radio, alternating to where it almost felt like when he was milking a cow as he pulled at the edges of her breasts. “Ugh, my nipples, pull at my nipples!” Her hands grabbed at his fingers and slipped them under her bra pinching the nubs between his fingers. She straightened and pushed against Goku’s ministrations making Chi-Chi’s back arch as he palmed each of her fleshy globes. “Come on babe, pull them, rub them! Ohh fuck! It’s… I need more!”

She loved having her big heavy knockers smacked around and pawed like cat toys, but it felt good but just not quite -  _ there -  _ she’d been craving some shameless treatment for awhile, and while fully accepting her own perverse nature she needed to be a bit more  **creative.**

Yet as she slipped her foot down to the clutch Chi-Chi saw her promised land just beyond the way.

Dropping to a skid, she felt Goku’s body slam into hers. His hands lost their grip and slid up and over her shoulder and down around her stomach to keep balanced on the rear of the motorcycle. 

Rolling up and over the grassy curb. Chi-Chi spotted her small trailer, a little shack and freedom from the world. Decorated immaculately it hardly resembled the biker that lived inside of it. 

Dropping the kickstand, Chi-Chi shoved Goku’s hands off of her and then allowed her spin back around. Her actions caught Goku’s legs underneath her thicker thighs, and she braced her back against the top of the handlebars. “Your hands are one thing babe, but I need that mouth of yours.” Grabbing the back of his head, Goku tensed but she shoved his face right into one of her tits. “Suck on these big bags of mine.”

Fortunately Goku didn’t really object, he scraped his rough tongue up and over her nipple. Wiping it up and down. Chi-Chi groaned.  _ “I don’t know if this lady is confused about food. But I kinda like this.”  _ Goku told himself as he had enjoyed putting his hands on her breasts. But between the swathes of his tongue he started to enjoy it, and the more he kissed at her nipples he found Chi-Chi got smellier and smellier. And he liked that!

“The other one.” She murmured, biting one finger in her mouth as Goku switched to sucking her whole nipple. Letting his tongue roll around the full areola, the rough ministrations were sending Chi-Chi into a heated mess. “Oh fuck, yes, Fuck.” One hand snaked its way down between legs, eager to find more of that blissful satisfaction, forgetting the balancing act she pushed down the front of her jeans with reckless need, tearing open the front exposing a black bushy mess of pubic hair. Fully grown much like the woman they were attached to. Sucking in a tight breath she began to tease her clit. Her fingers palming over it as she couldn’t get her jeans down far enough to play with her wet pussy.

_ He’s sucking on them so roughly! Oh fuck there’s a stud under here. Don’t be shy--!  _ Her head arched as he tugged hard with his lips. Her jacket slipping down further she couldn’t pull him back to get him to make him release her, but on the other hand she was still furiously beating her poor swollen nub. Passing over the flesh of her nether lips with her nails Chi-Chi decided to just focus on her own pleasure. 

Releasing cries of mixed pain and pleasure as Goku repeated the action to the other nipple again taking his free hand to begin pinching the reddened tip between his thumb and finger.

“Oh, Kami, Just- more-! I’m gonna cum, oh it’s big too!” Chi-Chi exclaimed. Taking her three fingers and roughly grinded down on her body. Extracting every single bit of pleasure as she felt her stomach getting ready to take a full punch of what was going to  _ come.  _

Her one hand smacked at his back, her nails driving into his clothing hard enough to make him yelp. Her chest popped free as Chi-Chi’s entire body lurched. “Oh yes! Cumming! Oh it’s mmmhh!” Her moans grew as she continued to savage her clit, furthering her orgasm even more for just those few more seconds. Ridding those blissful aftershocks and squeezing the man’s head between her breasts for just- enough! “There…” She sighed almost relieved - though she literally was - taking a full breath, Chi-Chi just kept Goku’s head buried in her chest. That spikey hair of his really felt good, and his extra warm skin was pleasant upon her own flesh.

While muffled from any verbal protests, Goku slowly began to withdraw once he felt that Chi-Chi was ready to let him go. He didn’t understand how she was so strong by comparison to the other people he’d met on this world.  _ But with how thick her arms and legs are I guess there’s even more muscle than I believed. But these -  _ the cheek which rested against her breast -  _ doesn’t feel like muscle at all! _

A large gurgle escaped from the saiyan’s stomach and he looked at Chi-Chi. “Uhmm that was... fun _,_ and all but, do you have any food? I haven’t eaten anything for half the day.” The older woman just gave him a lecherous grin, the look lost upon him. She looked like he did when he was looking at good food. _Probably hungry too?_

She was, just not the way he imagined.

Sliding her leg down from her bike, Chi-Chi righted herself, bringing one hand to caress Goku’s cheek before lightly patting it affectionately. “Oh don’t worry I got quite the buffett for you inside.” The flood between her legs was going to be in need of cleaning. Her eyes slowly drifted down, “But how about I take care of you first, sound good hun?” Bringing one hand to cup his bulge in his pants.

Jerking slightly by the contact, Goku grabbed his crotch, blocking Chi-Chi’s lingering touch. “Ehh, no I can take care of this.”  _ Weird this only happens in the mornings. _

“Aww, don’t worry, my sweet boy. Let me do it, come on and follow me.” She grabbed his hand and with some insistence he followed after her. Chi-Chi’s mind already darkening as she opened up the trailer door and stepped inside. Leaving her boots on as she thudded inside of the doorway.

The small home, was more of a workshop than a living space. The entire front an assortment of tools, and all manner of equipment for motorcycles. A girl did have to make a living, and Chi-Chi could work a wrench better than anyone in this state. But she pushed past that, leading into the small bedroom/kitchen. 

A double bed was all that she could afford with the space provided. A counter top doubled as her cooking and eating space where she could run a two space stove top and a microwave. But her cooking wasn’t her goal, despite the young man’s belief. She pulled him forward, nearly making him stumble but he caught himself and landed with his hands on the bed. “Take your pants off,” She told him, her tongue slipping out to lick at her upper lip with eager anticipation.

“Huh? Why should I take my pants off, that doesn’t seem like it would be good if we’re going to eat.” His honest words were making Chi-Chi antsy. She just wanted him to take out his cock so she could shove it down her throat, was there really a need to explain why? 

“Alright, fine I’ll do it then.”  _ Not that I don’t want to personally.  _ Kneeling down, her fingers hooked into Goku’s pants and with a swift tug pulled down the bright orange training clothes just to Goku’s knees. Her eyes looked down and she let out a slight gasp. “Oh, my.” There was definitely something big hiding in this boy’s trousers. Standing proudly erect wasa solid ten inch thick veiny piece of man meat. 

Her body felt uncomfortable looking at such a delicious piece of sausage, already dribbling that delicious white cream from its head.  _ I knew this boy had something, but I struck oil laced with gold.  _ It was the biggest she’d seen, and she’d seen a few. Tonight was going to be a good night. Eager to get herself involved right away, she moved closer but was blocked by a pair of hands.

Pouting she looked up at him, her brows slanted at being denied her prize. “You can’t touch that. This is private.” His body had always been a sensitive topic, when it involved fighting or training sure he was open for things. But this girl was ready to touch his penis? He had to put a stop to that, no one was supposed to touch that but him!

“Come on babe, how am I supposed to make you feel good if you won’t let me touch that big ol’ cock of yours? Surely you wouldn’t deny me the chance to repay you, after how well you pleased these nice big boobs of mine I feel it would only be fair.” Chi-Chi said, trying to maneuver one hand but Goku’s grip surprised her, witholding a growl of annoyance. She noted that she couldn’t move her wrist that he had caught.

“I’m not supposed to let anyone touch me there, it’s not appropriate, besides I thought we were going to be eating.” Goku wondered how any of this had anything to do with him getting a meal, he was super hungry. 

“Oh but we will, come on…” She said teasingly, sliding herself forward. Her breasts spilled against his hips and pushed his dick right back against his abs. “Let me get you ready for dinner.” Sliding her chest up just a little bit, getting that little bit of friction against his sensitive manhood and her own smooth skin.  _ That thing is so hot, oh gods come on I want it so bad! Let me have just a taste!  _ Her eyes were pleading as she looked up at Goku. “Please sugar, please let this momma get you ready?”

He wanted to say no, he wanted to eat, but the promise of food  _ soon  _ was riding heavily on his mind. That and the way his penis was feeling against her breasts was making him feel weird, like a good kind of weird. Normally just confined to his boxers, that warm smooth fleshy skin felt good. He wasn’t sure what to compare it to.

It was just enough to keep his normal rational side contained. “Can we eat soon?”

If it meant getting that big cock in her mouth and shoved between her tits, “Oh yes, very soon.” Her tongue slightly slipping out of her mouth as she was salivating. Watching as Goku’s hands let go, she didn’t hesitate and pounced. 

Hissing, his hands going to grab at the sheets on the edge of bed, Chi-Chi’s body forcing his back to bend as she gripped his length between to solid fists, her fingers just barely managing to fit around it. “Oh it’s so big.” Praising it as she slowly stroked him up and down, pulling at the taut skin of a circumcised cock was just what she needed. 

“Hahhh, nnghh, not- so- hard.” Goku said, as she was being a bit rough but it wasn’t all nice. She was twisting and squeezing it in rhythm with her two hands. “Hahh, Chi-Chi that’s hahhhh-” Goku groaned as she withdrew one of her hands lessening the tightness and brought it down to squeeze his balls. Her fingers massaging and rolling up the spheres between her fingers and thumb. Increasing the pressure enough to feel him twitch and then release. 

She was in preparatory heaven, the more she worked this big dick in her hands the sooner she could have it pounding her like the world was going to end and they had only a few hours left to live. “Don’t worry I got it.”

“What, what are you doing?” His eyes transfixed as she moved her lips up and over the head of his penis. Not wholly taking him in her mouth but instead swirling her tongue around the tip, flicking bits of that white substance leaked from his body strangely at times. His dick twitched involuntarily as Chi-Chi kept circling his head, applying light feathering touches to his skin.

“Hngnnh” Goku’s eyes shut and his hips bucked.

Chi-Chi couldn’t believe it, but as her tongue pressed against the head of his cock, her throat was given and heavy spurt. It caught her off guard, as the forceful orgasm managed to shoot two thick globs of white sticky cum into her throat before she moved her head. But Goku’s lack of sexual experience almost meant that he had plenty of stored up sperm. Three more jets splashed into her neck, and several more covered her breasts in long ropey strands before her face was graced with a final burst that splattered all over her cheek.

She blinked, her tongue rolling the salty mess in her throat several times as she watched Goku fall backwards. His head landing just before her pillows, “Oh my god.” She laughed, “Wow.” Bringing one of her hands to swipe at the salty mess below her eye, of course she didn’t just fling it off of her. “Can’t let it go to waste.” She hummed swallowing the first mess in her mouth before bringing her hand down and lapping at the little feast she had been given. “It’s so thick, mmh, sugar you really know how to feed this girl right.” Even if she hadn’t been able to actually suck him off, which she had been wanting to, getting a massive explosion like that. Oh that had been totally worth it, plus it had a flavor and taste that was intoxicating. “So good, your cum is delicious.” Letting tongue sweep out and grab another glob below her lip and draw it back into her mouth, her two hands moved to her chest and began working that thick seed into her skin.  _ Nothing like a nice protein bath, who needs healthcare products when you got all natural goodies.  _

Goku didn’t know what had just happened but he felt like his body had just blown up. His muscles tenched and twisted in such a way that was… he didn’t even know what to call it. But he  _ loved  _ it. It was a rush. “What just happened?” Goku lifted up his head and watched Chi-Chi smearing white stuff onto her chest. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never cummed before?” Watching as Goku’s brow only raised upwards. Then it hit her, “Oh Goku? Sweetie, are you a virgin?”

“What’s that?”

Chi-Chi gave a lecherous grin, “That means yes, Goku. Oh you are spoiling me tonight, I get to have your first climax and your virginity.” Her hand stroked his semi-flaccid erection causing more of that lovely white seed to spill out. Bringing her lips down around it she looked up at Goku and felt herself grow even hotter as she knew he was watching her so intently.  _ All mine. All mine.  _ She told herself before sucking his head like a vacuum. Popping her lips off after she had gotten everything she could out from what still remained. 

Fully opening her mouth she revealed all of his cum, swirling it with her tongue she pulled it back in. “Not a drop wasted.” She said before closing her mouth and visibly swallowing. 

Goku didn’t understand what she had just done, she had been drinking that stuff from him. She even showed him her mouth that was now empty. “What did you just do?”

Chi-Chi flicked her tongue out almost like a snake while grinning devilishly. “I just ate your cum, sugar, and baby if you ever stop by again I’ll be happy to drain you dry.” Her words clearly having a profound effect as she watched Goku’s cock strain right back into its fully erect state. “My word… but you are young and a virgin I guess it’s to be expected.”

“What’s to be expected?” Goku sat back up on his elbows, this woman kept saying things that didn’t make sense. “What’s cum, that white stuff?”

She couldn’t help but laugh, innocent and pure straight through his core. This might be a turn off to someone like her friend Bulma, but to her, Chi-Chi loved the nice boys, the sweeter and purerer they were the better for her. They had that uniqueness that someone who rolled around with other women didn’t. A desire to please and be pleased that others really did not understand. 

Goku was like molding clay in her hands, his entire sexual experiences were going to be shaped and rounded exactly to her whims. Any woman  _ \- if she had anything to say about it -  _ who got their hands on him afterwards would have to be better than her, always compared to her tongue, hands, mouth, tits, pussy, and ass. She was going to spoil him absolutely rotten so that anyone trying to take her prize would have to do it better. And no one would.

“Yes, that white spunk is your cum, it’s pure protein and baby batter for a lady like me. Some may not like to do what I do, but I love it.” Then Goku said something that made her heart beat faster, and one of her hands slid down from her chest down between her legs.

“So… can we do it again?” He hadn’t felt anything like that before. When his entire body lost control, feeling lighter and relieved.

She didn’t answer with words. One hand began to vigorously finger her clit while she brought her head down around his entire dick and began to suck in down. Her gag reflex pushed aside and she felt him reach halfway down her throat.  _ So big, so thick!  _ Chi-Chi heard Goku’s head thump against the back of the pillows. Clearly he was enjoying it, but she didn’t just focus on him, her mind pictured her throat becoming her wet pussy. Her finger, while a mere fraction of the massive dong she was sucking off, savaged her clit with her palm while shoving one finger inside of her body curled up and inside of her body in the same motion.

“Chi-Chi, your mouth, hahh,” Releasing a grunt, his hands gripped the headboard and began to crack it as she swallowed the entire length of his manhood. His neck straining as he saw the way his entire shaft just disappeared into a hot and wet paradise. His stomach jerked and tensed as she deepthroated him, her tongue snaking out to lick at his balls while her lips pressed into his taut skin. Releasing a moan, having practiced many times of breathing in through her nose before swallowing down a cock, though many paled in comparison to this monster.

Waiting until her lungs began to burn she popped him back out of her mouth, a wet slurp escaped along with one heavy breath. “Let’s get a little nasty,” before slobbering all over his head, wanting to let her inhibitions go, because only Goku was going to see her this way, like the filthy milf that she knew that she was. Smacking her tongue around his cock before popping him back in and out audibly. Then gripping back with one other hand she then started to slurp him in and out. Increasing the speed and tempo of her finger.

  
Finding her slickening walls lacking more pressure Chi-Chi added a second, then a third finger to the mix. Grinding hard against herself as her face turned a deeper shade of red,  _ so vulgar, sucking on this boy’s cock and finger fucking myself. Oh god it’s so dirty and so good!  _ But she couldn’t just please a man’s dick, afterall he had balls too.

She continued to stroke Goku with her one hand in a twisting grip like a socket wrench. She moved her lips down to his tight fleshy sacks. Catching the skin in her lips she sucked on them only a bit, letting her tongue roll out and curl around his balls and draw it into her mouth. The strangled gasp from her toy’s lips made Chi-Chi grin, “Oh you like it when a girl plays with your balls, oh you are a naughty boy.” She kissed his other sack, “So naughty.” She lathed her tongue over them both still stroking his entire shaft.

It hurt but felt good,  _ why? What is she doing to me?  _ Goku couldn’t place what she was doing, but her hand and lips felt right and wrong. His length was covered in her spit, making squelching noises as she worked it up and down.

The tensing in his body and veins bulging told Chi-Chi that Goku was already getting ready to blow his load. “Don’t worry, sugar, I’ll make sure you cum.” Pressing her tongue against the base of his cock she dragged it all the way to the top, dropping down to swirl it around his head, giving him one last devious grin. “Now I’m gonna have you cum down my throat. Give me all of your thick baby juice.”

“Juice- Chi-Chi whaaa-!” His entire cock vanished, in a fluid motion Chi-Chi dropped her head down. Grabbing the sides of his hips her entire head began to take long full strokes, pressing her tongue against him with each single slide of her head up and down.

_ ‘So big! Oh god, I want this cock to be all mine!’  _ She could smell that sweat forming on his skin as she buried her lips down against his stomach.  _ ‘No one is having you after this Goku, you’re going to be this Momma’s personal stick shift and I’m going to fuck you every single chance I get, draining the cum from your balls will be my goal every single time I see you.’ _

Her throat gagged slightly but she kept herself there as Goku’s hands grabbed the side of her head and pulled down. Chi-Chi just moaned as she felt the warm blasts shooting down her gullet, her own personal protein diet and it just kept going! 

After several moments Chi-Chi’s hand smacked at Goku’s stomach, but he still held her firm. Grunting as he thrust up almost embedding his meat into her stomach as he poured more white cream down into her at the same time.

Yet at the same time she didn’t stop fingering herself, vigorously playing with her clit between her fingers as she reached her own peak.  _ ‘Cumming while sucking his cock, oh how I love it!’  _ Squirting down her leg as her lack of oxygen only heightened her ecstasy more. The focus on her body surging from the heat in her mouth and between her legs made her entire body twitch.

Coughing, her eyes began to roll up until finally- His hands dropped and Chi-Chi threw her head backwards. “Fuck- *Cough* Damn, that, *Cough*, I thought I was going to drown.” Rubbing her poor throat Chi-Chi hoped that the insides weren’t bruised or anything. Yet it wouldn’t be terrible, she didn’t always have to use her mouth, but shoving that monster dick inside of her was going to be just what the doctor ordered.

Moving up from her position, Chi-Chi climbed overtop of Goku. A lewd smile plastered on her lips as she licked up the refuse and her own spit that dribbled off his limp cock. “Feel good, sweetie?” Pushing up his shirt so that she could press her chest against his body, teasing just the tips of her nipples against his hard pecs. Chi-Chi could only await with baited breath for more. 

“What was that?” Goku said almost winded, it felt like she was draining him of his power. But that second time he felt a rush of pleasure he couldn’t help but hold her head down as his penis just shot down her throat. 

“A blowjob dear.” Swaying her chest, she felt Goku’s own nipples react and begin to erect against her own.  _ Oh fuck I can’t hold myself back much longer. I- I need him in me soon!  _ “Did it feel good?”

He nodded, though he averted his eyes as the woman looked down at him like that, his hunger forgotten as his body felt like there was a scratch that was all over him. He wanted to feel those big breasts against his skin, the way those puffy red nipples were rolled over him,  _ I just want this. I want something that I don’t understand!  _ He tried to breath through his nose, attempt to abate these feelings, but all he did was suck in another healthy dose of potent feminine arousal and it drew nearer. A finger pushed against his lips and as he opened his mouth in surprise. The digit pressed against his tongue,  _ It’s… sweaty but spicy, pungent but tasty.  _ He didn’t know what liquid coated her finger but his tongue approved as it caressed Chi-Chi’s offering.

“How do I taste? Do you like it?” Chi-Chi settled back against him her thighs resting on either side of his own while pressing herself down.  _ He seems to like it, that tongue, ooh it feels wicked… but that’ll have to be a later date.  _ “He was almost sucking on her fingers until she turned his face upwards towards him. “There will be more of that later, for now, give me these.” Her lips pressed against his, her tongue wriggiling its way free and into his mouth. 

At first he didn’t know what to do, but as she twisted her tongue alongside his own, he just let her go ahead. She tasted funny, yet he could not stop his hands from holding her, her thicker body felt good. Running his thumbs along her sides eliciting tiny shudders from her as he unknowingly tickling the woman atop him. 

Chi-Chi swapped her tongue around until she felt a new proud erect cock pushing against her body. “Clothes off- NOW!” Her voice demanded shoving herself upwards, with one hand almost tore her own tight jeans clean off, her boots were still laced up but that was an unfortunate sacrifice, Goku was left shirtless as she promptly grabbed at his gi, almost ignoring the heavy forty pound training gi shirt and tossed it over her head. It landed with a solid thump along her wall, perhaps denting the plaster a bit.  _ But who cares! I have this-!  _ Grabbing his swollen cockhead, she lifted her hips and kissed the head against her leaking slit.  _ ‘Oh fuck, Oh fuck, I’m such a bloody whore right now but I can’t help it. I want all of him and I barely know a thing about him!’  _

  
Her eyes were glazed over as she rubbed the head of his dick a few more times coating it in her own love juices. Once lubed enough just to get him inside, Chi-Chi settled her palms onto his chest and with complete disregard she dropped her hips straight down, her ass slapping down hard against Goku’s thighs. The saiyan almost jumped from the bed, but Chi-Chi’s strong shoving hands managed to resist him throwing her off of him. Instead he slammed his face straight into a facefull of huge tits. “Oh god! You are so fucking big!” Chi-Chi cried out, she hadn’t even managed to fit his pole all the way inside of her, but he was so thick that it didn’t matter. 

“Oh baby! Mmmh, fuck I this is oh god! Fuck!” She swore, rocking her hips. Wrapping her arms around Goku’s back, she hugged him dearly as she sucked in his cock just a bit more. It stretched her walls to a point she had not felt before, her slickened passage was able to absorb every single scrape of such a thick shaft didn’t seem to end as Chi-Chi was well aware as her body touched his hips. “You’re so deep, oh so deep.” She rasped against his head, holding him tightly as she continued to rock her hips forward.

Goku was lost, he felt himself pushing his penis inside of her reaching so far into those warm snug depths yet he kept going deeper and even pushing past a barrier. “Ahhh,” He hissed as a pair of nails dug into his back. “Chi-Chi, that- that hurts!” his eyes wincing from the force of her curling fingers cutting into skin.

She knew what Goku had hit, he was ready to punch past her cervix and start fucking her womb. Something she hadn’t ever done before, but with those extra thick inches she knew were still waiting to plow into her body she had to force him to not push any harder, even though her rocking hips were partially to blame for the mess. It wasn’t her fault he felt so good inside of her that her own body betrayed her. “D-Down!” She said using her weight and position to get Goku to drop his back to the bed.

Goku’s body flinched as he hit the mattress. Her warm channel raised upwards almost drawing him to where the tip of his cock was all that remained inside. About to protest- Chi-Chi responded by dropping back down, a heavy wet slap of flesh and skin echoing again only to rise and repeat the action. “Ahhh-! Chi-Chi! Faster!” He cried as the stimulation of her flesh around him, the dirty sounds of wet mashing flesh. It wasn’t long until both could not contain themselves. 

Despite his awkwardness he responded to her hips with his own thrusts, wanting to slip back into those warm depths the moment she rose off of him.

“Ahhh-!” Chi-Chi cried out as Goku began to thrust into her, she thought he would remain passive considering everything before. But he didn’t want to play the passive partner, his thighs began to slap at the back of her ass only rocking her forward. Quickly, she had to grab at her own headboard that Goku had cracked only to steady herself as he thrust upwards. Becoming a wave, as her ass shook to her hips, then to her back, swinging her tits forwards into Goku’s face, causing her head to arch as her arms shook against the walls. “Oh animal! You are an animal!” She yelled down at him, her body beginning to run with sweat as she had to just keep herself anchored and let Goku’s strength pound into her.

One hand swung up from his sides and smacked the back of Chi-Chi’s ass. The effort to move her better, but in his haste hadn’t just simply grabbed it. “Oh! Smack it again! Oh momma likes it!” Chi-Chi beckoned him. Goku was too lost in the feel of her pussy to really concern himself with whatever she meant. Having never experienced a woman around him, despite her age she felt so tight and he was going to just pop right off. His one hand smacked at her ass again, the sting making Chi-Chi release another beautiful cry of pleasure as her body was being thrown all around. 

“Ugh, You’re going to make me cum! Please keep fucking me-!” Chi-Chi almost sobbed, as the young man smacked her poor ass and cunt with more and more ferocity. Feeling his swollen cock reach deep, withdraw to her lips and then shove right back through her cervix was making her crazy.

“Ugh, Chi-Chi… I feel I FEEL-!” Goku growled, his teeth ground together. A pressure was building inside of him, much like before when Chi-Chi had done that blowjob to him, he just wanted to release this feeling bubbling up inside of him and the harder and faster he moved the quicker it came.

Chi-Chi’s eyes screwed themselves tight as she released a scream. The feeling of his cock touching every inch of her body was too much as it swelled up. Her body arched and shoved back into Goku’s hips unwilling to let him go as his feet pushed upwards as his body twisted to get every single bit of his cock inside of her. Her walls squeezing tighter and tighter as his hips were splashed with a drizzle of liquid. But then he came and relief was bliss. Her womb was coated in Goku’s cum, she could feel him pulsing as she just whimpered unable to vocalize her own pleasure, and while normally she would object to having a man cum inside her without a condom, in her haste she hadn’t taken the time to care.  _ I should be safe today anyway…  _ Chi-Chi's mind thought as Goku shot burst after burst inside of her more than willing womb.

Unwilling to remove himself from her body and in turn she was not ready to be free of him either. The two remained there, Chi-Chi’s heavier panting by comparison was just a mild breath or two for Goku. Letting one hand twist its way to his head, she turned Goku’s face towards her and gave him a sloppy french kiss.

Sharing a post blissful haze. Their tongues waltzing with the other outside of their mouths.  _ I don’t think I want this one to go… ever.  _ Goku’s thoughts were a bit more mixed,  _ I don’t know what just happened, but it felt fantastic. I wonder if she’ll let me do this again? _

“How was that for an evening meal, sugar?” Chi-Chi said grinning wickedly at him.

“Well there wasn’t any food but it sure felt good.” He admitted, the woman just laughed amused.

“Want to go another round?” She asked batting her eyelashes at him. “I can feel that you’re not quite satisfied filling me up with that warm spunk. A heated pole began to swell back within her, growing in its intensity every couple seconds.

The saiyan just laughed, “Well, yeah I mean. I would like to-”

She rolled onto her back, Goku’s smaller frame now settled between her own body. While not one to give up the dominant position, she figured Goku could be the anchor this time and she- so rightly- could receive the pleasure. His hands braced against the frame underneath her arms, his face now caught between her breasts which she happily smothered him in. “Then fuck me Goku, make me scream!” She almost growled.

He did not object, taking the lead Goku began to thrust within her letting the bulkier woman’s legs wrap around his back in a tight scissors and he began to unleash the beginning of a long series of heavy wet thrusts straight into her body. The goal to make her scream, well Goku had her begging for mercy before the night was out…

[***]

The morning came quickly and after hours of heated fucking Goku and Chi-Chi laid next to one another. A proud fulfilled woman and a highly statiated man lay together for but a brief few hours. Neither separating from one another, both were happy to be where they were, but all good things had to end.

The first thing to awaken was Goku’s nose, the smell of food cooking turned the saiyans ravenous unfed stomach alive and he bolted upright in bed at the mere tantalizing smell of it. “Food!” He exclaimed his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog, if he panted any harder one might have confused the two.

“Indeed, I normally don’t cook breakfast for my company.” Chi-Chi said, setting out a thick plate of pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. “But after last night, I’ll make an exception for just,” Her finger pointing at him, “you.” She then winked and giggled. “Come on now get your food before-”

“It gets cold…” Chi-Chi actually had to blink as Goku sucked down the entire meal in less than ten full bites. His tongue running across the plate to scrape up any crumbs.

A bit disappointed there wasn’t more, Goku would have to deal with what he got. It wasn’t bad, it was really good… just there wasn’t enough of it. Releasing a belch Goku then looked at Chi-Chi who just smiled and turned from him.

“Well, sugar, you don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here.” Fixing herself a few small bites as she was a bit hungry herself, “Don’t worry your clothes are by the front door.” She told him as Goku’s head looked around for where his extra layers might be. 

While that answered some questions, there was another few more that were coming up. He looked to Chi-Chi who seemed content with everything. Acting far less like the demanding woman he’d met the night before into just another person. 

  
He had actually enjoyed that other side he’d seen, but he wasn’t exactly sure where this left the two of them. Were they friends… or  _ fuck buddies.  _ As she had put it the night before, along with a wide variety of other colorful and creative titles for him.

“So, would you be okay if I come back another time?”

Chi-Chi grinned, “Oh, you want a little more of me? Couldn’t get enough, that’s alright I know most men can’t. But I was your first so I think that’s a bit more understandable.” She leaned back against the wall of her trailer tapping her chin. “Considering you had me cumming like a freight train. Let’s make it whenever you feel like rocking my world like you did last night.” There hadn’t been a man like him in a while and after one go she knew she needed probably two or three more goes to get him out of her tract. Most boys she used up after one toss away, but sometimes there was a nice ripped and big dicked motherfucker like the one she had last night. “So you just swing on by in the evening if your in town and I’ll drain you dry. Sound good, sweetie?”

“Sure! I’ll be back tonight then!” Goku exclaimed enthusiastically to which Chi-Chi just grinned before leaning closer on the counter towards him. “How bout one more before the road, sugar?” Licking her lips for added benefit, he didn’t say no.

So as it was, their relationship or friendship. Whichever one would view it as continued, and Chi-Chi and Goku spent many, many days together. Sometimes an entire week’s worth of evenings or if the biker babe felt like she had a weekend to blow she’d drag Goku somewhere and fuck him senseless. He didn’t mind, every time he got together with Chi-Chi it felt just as good as the last time. They also began exploring new positions, new techniques, speeds, heights, forces. 

Goku was lost in all of the pleasures a wild woman like her could bring him, he barely noticed Chi-Chi getting bigger and bigger. Her swollen stomach just another caress or tickle, he didn’t care if she got a little fatter, or her boobs began to swell up and leak delicious white milk. No, none of that mattered, until…

“Not tonight, sugar.” Chi-Chi held up a firm hand blocking Goku from coming inside, while serious she still held a playful grin on her lips. Her hair was tied up in a messy bandanna, small oil smudges were on her face. That wasn’t his main focus as he spotted a small baby strapped to Chi-Chi’s chest with a variety of fabrics that; said baby was currently suckling eagerly from Chi-Chi’s large bosom. “I got a kid in one hand already, can’t be starting another batch with you for another couple months, which bare in mind your kid has your appetite.” She then dropped her hand and grabbed his messy locks and pulled him into her other unoccupied breast. “But lucky for you I’ve got enough milk in these big tits to feed an army.” Playfully rubbing his scalp as Goku pulled back and looked at Chi-Chi square in the face.

He blinked once, looking at the kid then back to her face. The dots were slowly, ever so slowly coming together. “My son?” She nodded and he pointed to her then back to himself. “You mean?”

“What you thought that watermelon gut was me getting fat? Hell no, that was my little snookums Gohan, and isn’t he adorable?” Her voice dropping into that overly baby babble talk as she gently tapped his head and squeezed his cheek.

“So… that makes me…”

“Uh huh, you’re daddy. Now… let’s talk about getting you a job…” Chi-Chi’s lips twisted into a smirk as Goku’s face paled but before he could run she dragged him back inside,  _ after all he’s my new sugar daddy! _


End file.
